Lost and found love and family
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: after Bella lost her brother Jasper in the civil war in 1861 She moved north Were she met her Husband Edward She lost him to the war in 1863 after the loss of her brother and husband she is changed. She moves to Forks in 2006 what will she find there r/r
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

"Now be safe." I hugged my older brother Jasper. It was Febuary of 1861 and I was sending my only brother off to war. Daddy was dead and it was just me and mama at home. Mama was sickly and I knew it wouldn't be long before I was the only Whitlock left at home.

"I'll try." He hugged me close and got up on his horse. I watched him ride away off to fight for the southern cause. I shivered as I stood in the cold. He was only eighteen. Though I was fifteen me and Jasper were as close as two siblings could get. I wrote him so many letters. I always prayed that each letter would reach him never knowing for sure.

The worse day of my life was June 17th 1861. I had just watched my mother die the month before. I was so heartbroken I couldn't even write to Jasper and tell him. I was sitting out the pourch hoping to catch some breeze. I sheilded my eyes from the sun as I heard hoofbeats on the dirt driveway. A man in full milatary uniform got down from the horse and came to the pourch he took his hat off. "Are you Miss. Isabella Whitlock."

"Yes" I stood up from my chair trembling I knew that this wasn't going to be good news.

"Mam I'm sorry to tell you your brother Jasper Whitlock is Missing in Action and presummed dead." He held out his hand which had Jasper's dogtags on them. "These were found with his horse."

"Thank you sir." I tried to hold the tears back but I could feel a few slide down my cheeks.

"Your Welcome mam and I'm sorry for your lose." He tipped his hat to me and got on his horse and left. I watched him leave down the drive. I clutched Jaspers dogtags to me and let the tears fall. I went into the house and curled up into a ball. I truly was alone now. I packed my bags and went north. The south was to dangourous for a young girl on her own I knew that. Even If I loved the south I couldn't stay there. I moved in with my Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee. I stayed in my room trying to stay away from the northerners that sneered at me. I only went out when nessisary still nursing my broken heart.

Then he came into my life like Sun coming out on a cloady day. In all his bronze haired Green eyed Glory. Edward Masen helped me start living agian. I was walking along the walkway when I bumped into him. "Oh I'm sorry sir." I looked up into the most gorgouse eyes I had ever seen.

"Thats quite alright." He smiled at me and I swear it was like I was melting.

"I'm Isabella Whitlock."

"Well Isabella I'm Edward Masen." I knew it was wrong he was the enemy it would be like betraying my brother but I couldn't help it there was something in me that was reaching out for him. We got to know eachother more he got me to laugh and smile. The day he asked me to marry him was one of the most beatiful days I remember. We were sitting by the lake. "Isabella." He took my hand in his and I looked up into his eyes. "I know we're young but I love you and want to Marry you."

I looked at him shocked as he held out a dimond engagment ring for me to see. "Oh Edward of course I'll Marry you." I threw my self in his arms. Crying in happiness I would finally have someone were married only months later. I rember walking down the asiel. My white dress flowing around me. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edaward so hansome in his suit. We said our vows. The next few months were bliss. But then my world came crashing down around me once agian.

"Isabella I have to go to war." Edward held me in his arms.

"NO I already lost a brother I won't lose you to." I clung to him.

"Bella I have to." He held me tighter to him. I cried myself to sleep that night. He left a week later Seventeen and off to war. I barley functioned. I wore one of his shirts to bed every night. October ninth 1863 I got another dreaded visit.

"Are you Isabella Masen."

"Yes."

Mam I'm sorry to tell you your husband is reported missing in action presumed dead. All we found was these." He held up Edwards dogtags."

I felt like I was dieing. "Thank you." He left as I numbly slide them over my head they landed against Jaspers I had lost the two most important men in my life and this was all I had left of them. I secluded myself from everyone. I left the north and started to travle I couldn't go to the north or the south they both held painful memory's for me. I was walking along a creek bed when I was attacked by a red eyed creature I felt the burning the pain and three days later I woke up as a vampire. I could never stand The smell of human blood as a human and as a vampire I couldn't stand it eaither I lived off of animal blood and I lived by my self I vowed never to get close to anyone ever again I liked my solitary existance that way I didn't get hurt. Oh well there was that little run in with the Volturi but I'll explain that later. Right now it was 2006 and I was headed to a tiny town called Forks and back to highschool.

**A/N I hope you like this story I've read stories were Bella was Jaspers long lost sister I've read stories were she is Edwards long lost wife so I thought why not put them together sorry if there is a story like that I didn't mean for it to happen please review but don't flame usually chapters will be in more then POV though it is manily a Edward Bella story with a lot of Jasper**.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

3rd person POV

Edward layed on his black leather couch mourning his wife. Today would have been their anaversiry and like every year he took out the pictiure He had of her and traced her features with his fingers remembering her kisses her smiles and her eyes so full of life. Jasper could feel the grief cming off of Edward from upstairs everyone knew this day was hard for him no one knew why though.

"Jasper Tanya and her covan are coming over today will you please get Edward." Carlisle came into the room.

"Are you crazy you know he won't come out. He looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh right" Carlisle cringed.

"I'll go try and talk to him." No no one had ever went up to Edwards room on this day maybe someone should have to figure out what was wrong with him. Jasper walked up the stairs and knocked on Edwards door. When he didn't answer he pushed the door open. He saw Edward laying on the couch a really old picture in his hands. " Hey Edward" He sat down next to him. Edward didn't respond. He just handed Jasper the pictiure. At first he didn't even look down at it. "Who is she."

"My wife." Now Jasper understood what was wrong. He looked down at the picture. And gasped.

"Bella." He wispered. Edward's head snapped up.

"What did you say."

"No its crazy its just that she looks so much like my sister."

"Whitlock." Edward murmmured.

"What."

"My wife's name Isabella Whitlock."

"Oh my god." The two men couldn't stop looking at eachother and back down at the pictiure in front of them.

"It can't be can it."

"I would say it was I knew she had a brother Jasper but I guess I never put it together. She didn't talk about him you to much." He sighed taking the pictiure back from Jasper and placing it in his dresser.

"But wait how did you meet her she was from the south you from the north."

Edward sat down ready to start the painful but still happy tale of him and His Isabella. "She moved to the north after you were thought to be dead. She moved with you aunt and uncle Swan. I met her one day and though she tried to she still fell in love with me I think she thought by loving me she was betraying you and what you belived in. We married when we were sixteen and I went to war when I was seventeen. I remember the night I told her I was leaving she cried into my chest the whole night." Edward closed his eyes before going on. "I wasn't with Bella for long but she will always have my heart."

"I don't care what side of the war you were on as long as you made my sister happy that's all that matters to me." Jasper hugged him. "Hey this is funny you realize this makes me your brother in law."

"yeah I guess it does." Jasper and Edward keep there connection secret from the rest of the family wanting to keep Bella to themselfs they would mourn together on her birthday and Edward would mourn on there anversiery. No one understood what drew the two men together no one understood the wonderful woman that connected them. No one knew that in the near future there lifes would be turned upside down. In a good way there lives were all about to change.

A/N here's the next chapter I think all the chapters are going to be in third person from now on thanks for the reviews and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

. I don't own Twilight

Bella left the tiny apartment that she was renting she wasn't rich. The only thing she allowed her self was her little blue convertible. She grabbed her purse and walked under the gray cloudy skys of Forks. That was one of the reason that she had moved there because there was barley any sun. She got in to her car and drove to the local high school. It looked like a shambles of tiny buildings. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that she had stepped back into the eighteen hundreds. She parked and walked to the building she thought might be the office.

She walked into the tiny little building looking around the hot stuffy room. Her eyes landed on the woman with the over large tshirt and hot pink sweat pants sitting behind the desk. "Hello I'm Isabella Masen." She had decied to keep her married name. She changed every place she went but for some reason she felt the need to use her married name.

"Ah yes." The woman started to dig through a pile of papers. She pulled out a peice of paper. "Here you are your sceadule and a map." Bella took the paper from her as she went to grab another peice. "and here's a slip of paper you need to get all your teachers to sign."

"Ok thank you." Bella left the office looking down at her sceadule she saw were her first class was and headed. There she noticed the looks she was getting.

"Hi I'm Mike." A creepy guy with blond hair and watery blue eyes cournered her.

"Um Hi I'm Bella." She tried to walk past him and into the classroom.

"Can I show you to your class."

"Its right there." She pointed behind him and tried to walk past him. He grabbed her arm. "Please let go." She yanked her arm out of his hand walking past him she spend the rest of the day trying to stay as far away from this Mike guy as she could. by Lunch she just wanted to scram at all the guys that keep staring at her it wasn't just Mike but about every other man in the school. She swore that she even caught one of the teachers staring at her. By the time Lunch was coming around she just wanted to run. She grabbed some foood not even caring what she grabbed. Thats when she smelled it the smell of Vampires and there was alot of them. She wipped her head towards it and saw five people sitting together at a table. There was a tiny black haired girl that remined Bella of a pixie. There was an Icy blond woman that could be a beauty queen. A giant man that looked kind of scary. Thats when she saw them to people she thought she would never see again. One man with blond hair. Another with Bronze. She couldn't believe it she wasn't sure she wanted to. And even if it was true what were they doing together. The bronze haired one's eyes snapped up and there eyes locked. Her hand want to the dogtags around her neck. She had to move she knew she did. People were starting to stare at her. She made her feet move. She walked towards the table. She decied her best bet was the tiny pixie like woman.

Edward had been sitting with his family laughing at Jaspter trying to get Alice to calm down. The tiny little Pixie was about jumping up and down in her seat. "But I want to meet her." Now Alice had been driving Edward Crazy all day long becuse she keep singing diffrent songs to keep him from reading her thoughts.

"who." Jasper asked her.

"The new girl." She just walked in." Thats when I spelt it Vampire my eyes snapped up and met hers it couldn't be. I nugded Jasper. He looked up I could see his eyes widen I heard his thoughts. "It can't be can it."

I couldn't answer him my eyes were glued to hers. I watched her walk towards us.

Alice was still jumping up and down. "I want to meet her I want to meet her." Just then she was there and talking to Alice.

"Can I sit here." She watched the tiny girl how looked like she was going to bounce out of her seat. Alice was so excited she had seen this new girl showing up and she saw what would happen.

"Of course you can"

**A/N I know evil but review and you'll get the next chapter. and thanks for all the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

Bella sat down. She turned to the tiny girl "So whats your name."

"Alice its nice to meet you Bella."

"How in the world did you know who I was"

"I have visions its my power."

"Oh well I guss you know more then I do then." She still wouldn't look towards the man that looked like Jasper or the man that looked like Edward.

"Yea." She was still jumping up and down. Bella was getting wide eyed. She turned to the blond model like woman.

"is she ok."

"She's fine. Alice stop jumping up and down."

"But this is Bella."

"Yes we have established that."

"No you don't understand this is Bella. Edward Jasper." She sounded exaspereated.

Bella's head snapped up at the names that was all she needed to hear to know that what she was seeing in front of her was real that She was really seeing her brother and Husband. "What did you just call them." She could feel her breath becoming shallow as her eyes connected with the two men. She knew that if she was human she would have fainted.

"Bella" The two men breathed. They couldn't believe that there sister and wife was sitting in front of them. Though Jasper was so going to talk to Alice about with holding vital information. but then he figured he would proberly get a lecture about with holding information about his sister. Bella jumped out of her seat and the two men jumped out of there seats. Bella ran towards them and jumped into there arms. Edward gave her a quick hug before he backed up and let the two siblings become reunited. "Bella Boo." Jasper twirled his sister around.

"Jaspee." She squeeled.

"Why don't we get out of here." we're getting alot of odd looks from people." Alice gently led the trio from the cafatira. Bella jumped out of Jaspers arms. They walked out to the parking lot. When they made it were no one could see then Bella went towards Edward.

"Eddie." She reached out a hand and gently touched his cheek. He brought his hand up and touched her hand they could feel the electricity shoot through them.

"Bella oh my beautiful Bella." he had his Bella back and for once he didn't feel like he was in perpatural darkness.

"Would someone tell me what is going on." Rosalie said not meanily just couriously.

"And why can she call you Eddie." Emmett pouted.

"Can we go some were and talk about this." Bella asked.

"Yeah we can go to our house." Jasper told her.

Bella nodded her head. "I'll follow you." She started to head towards her car.

"Awsome car." Alice squeeled.

"Want a ride."

"Yes." Alice ran towards the car.

"Well it looks like I'll meet you there." Bella gave Edward a small kiss and headed towards her car. The rest of them got into Edwards Valvo.

"So your Jaspers sister and Edwards wife."

"Yes and who exacly are you in relation."

"Jaspers wife."

"Jasper got married never thought that would happen."

"No why not."

"Oh it was just that Jasper had many girls after him but he never settled seemed to be inclined to settle down with one. He hadn't even had one serious relaniship by the time he was eighteen. Well I was married at Sixteen."

"Maybe thats becuse he was waiting for me."

"Maybe" Bella chuckled

Meanwhile in the other car Emmett was annoying Edward and Jasper. "Who was the hot girl Edward." Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"Ow Rosie." He rubbed his head.

"That did not hurt you duffus." They bickered until they reached the house.

Bella's eyes widened when she saw the huge mansion in front of them. This remined her of the Masen mansion in Chicgo. After She disapeered The elder Masen's both died of small poxs. The house was put up for sale she wasn't sure who lived there now.

"It is magnificent isn't it."

"It sure is." She put the car in park and got out.

**A/N thanks for the reviews and please review Ok I got one review that I would like to address some one said dogtags wern't around intill world war one sorry I wasn't aware of when they came into use but I figured that she needed something of theres to hold onto so I'm sorry if anyone is upset at the historical inaccrcy. **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight

Bella got out of the car. Jasper and Edward were waiting for them. Alice was jumping up and down. "Rose we have a new shopping partner."

"No no no I don't shop."

Alice started to pout. "Wait." Rosalie called the disscussion to a halt "Who is she."

"Inside." Edward grabbed her hand and headed towards the house. Esme was watching out the window because she had felt more then one car pull up in the driveway. She watched the girl get out the blue convertible and she watched Edward take her hand she wondered what was going on. The six kids came through the door. Esme rushed to meet them.

"Who's your friend." She smiled at the girl.

Bella decied that she would get the interductions out of the way and she wanted to see the looks on Rose Emmett's and Esme's faces. Just as she was about to speak a man with blond hair who looked a bit older then everyone else came down the stairs. "Well we have a guest and who would you be."

Bella laughed. "Hi I'm Isabella Whitlock Masen."

Rose's mouth dropped open Esme looked like she was going to start crying if she could. Carlisle just smiled. "So how do you know our boys."

"Jasper's my brother. Edwards my husband." Now they looked even more flabbergasted.

"No way Edwards not a virgin." I wipped my head around at Emmett's outburst.

"What?" I choked out.

Edward barried his head in his hands. "Emmett that was inappropriote." Rosalie snapped. Jasper looked like he wasn't sure weather to be made or crack up.

"Why don't we all go into the livingroom and you can tell us what you have been doing since you were changed." Esme suggested.

Bella nodded her head. They all sat around on the couches and Bella sat on Edwards lap. "Ok let me start from the begining in 1861 Jasper left for the war I was fifteen. my mother was sick she died soon after he left. when I found out Jasper died all I had of him was this." I pulled out his dogtag and handed it to him. "They were found with his horse. I moved to the north to live with my aunt and Uncle were I met Edward. We were married when we were sixteen and he went off to war when we were seventeen. After he died I had his dogtags and the ring he gave me." She pulled out his dogtags and the ring that rested on the chain. "not to long after he left I was in a bad way I was wondering when I became attacked and was changed. for the last hundred odd years I have been on my own not wanting to get close to people. Well except for the Volturi I was with them for about twenty years."

"Do you have any powers I can't read your mind." Edward asked her.

"Yeah I'm a shield plus I can control the elements. It helps when you have to be around humans. Thats why the Volturi fear me."

"The Volturi fear you."

"Yeah but I don't like to talk about it to much." I sat snuggled up to Edward.

"So were are you staying."

" A tiny apartment I found in town."

"Oh no you will live here." Edward held her around the waist a look of sheer determination on his face. "I just found you I'm not going to let you go again."

"I agree I don't want to lose you again Bells." Jasper added.

"Of course dear you must move in you can stay in Edwards room."

"Well if your sure I don't want to be a burden."

"Not at All dear."

"Thank you." she got up and hugged Esme.

"YES SHOPPING TRIP." Alice screamed.

"What?" Well you'll need all new clothes.

I was resighned I knew she was right. After that was cleared up we sat around talking about what the rest of them went through and how they came to be part of the Cullen coven.

**A/N thanks for the reviews and I hope you review**.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't Own Twilight

Everyone was starting to seperate into couples. "Come on I'll show you to our room." I nodded and followed Edward upstairs. He lead me to a room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and I stood in aw there was a black leather couch and a whole bunch of books and CDs. I was looking around the room we would defintily have to buy a bed when we went shopping. I sat down on the couch and picked up the book that was laying there.

"Weathering hights you never read Weathering hights."

"Yes but its your favriote book." He sat down next to me brushing the hair from my face and wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest.

"I can't believe this is real."

"I know." he nuzzled my cheek. We just layed in eachother's arms absorbing the feel of being with eachother. The sun started to peek over the herizion soon we knew we had to get ready for school. We heard a knock on Edwards door.

"Is everyone decent We have to get ready for school."

"Yes Alice we you can come in." A little pixie burst through the doors.

"Come on Bella We have to get ready." She pulled me out of Edwards room. I sent him a pleading look as he was silantly laughing at me I would so get back at him later. She pulled me into a room covered in pink I noticed Jasper sitting on the Bed. "Out Jasper I need to get Bella ready for school."

"Wait help."

"Sorry Bells it a lost cause." He chuckled as he left the room. I scowled at him oh yeah he so was going to hear about sleeping in a pink room later.

Alice went over to her closet and started to rummage through it she pulled out a shirt sleeve lavander top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She then handed me a pair of red peep toe pumps. "Not in 1863 anymore" I mummbled to my self. She did my makeup I never wear makeup. She curled my hair and then put it up into a high ponytail.

"Ok I think your ready." I waited patiently for her to get dressed she put on a Yellow low cut top with light blue jeans and strappy white sandles fixing her hair into light waves. I swear you would think we were going to a fashion show not to a high school. I exited the bedroom and walked down the stairs.

"Wow. you look hot." Edward tried to pick his mouth off the floor. I just giggled.

"Hey thats my sister your talking about."

"Shut up Jasper you sleep in a pink room." I looked over at Rosalie she looked even beter then me or Alice. She had a Red flowly blouse black pencil skirt and red flats on because lets face it she did not need heals.

"Ok kids here's your notes. Bella me and Carlisle have put paperwork through to be your leagle gardiunes it will make everything easier." Esme informed us handing each of us a note. since we left school early yesterday.

"Ok we will be taking Emmetts Jeep." Edward informed us. We all piled into the monstosity. When we reached school we all split up and headed to our classes we met again at lunch and then it happened that I had biology with Edward and I got to sit next to him. Thought I did notice that the creepy teacher taught this class and a couple of girls almost got punched for the looks they were giving Edward. Me and Edward were walking in the halls when a girl came up to us.

"Hi Edward." She pouted at him. "Don't you want to come and hang out with me and my friends." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Um no." He tried to back away from her. She got closer trying to touch him the pout on her face getting more pernounced.

I stepped forward. "Listen why don't you get your slutty hands off my boyfriend." That word felt werid on my lips as I wasn't use to saying it. To prove my point I grabbed Edward and crushed my lips to his. I pulled away and the girl was stalking down the hall looking pissed. I heard wolf whisles behind us and turned to see Emmett and the rest of them.

"Way to go Bella."

"I so didn't want to see that." Jasper had his eyes closed.

"Oh stop being a baby Jasper you can open your eyes now." We all lauged the rest of the day piling back into the car. I knew I need to save my energy for tommorrow as it was Saturday and Alice and Rosalie were taking me shopping.

**A/N thanks for the reviews here's my question I got a review saying that they didn't want Bella to be super powerful and feared by the Volturi because it ruined the story what do yo think. Also I'm not sure when Weathering hights was published so just bare with me next up shopping. also sorry about the first person pov I find I just slip into it. please review**.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own twilight.

`Bella POV

"Come on Bella its time to go shopping." Alice was literly bouncing around the living room.

"Fine" I sighed. "But I'm taking my car."

I throw on a pair of jeans and a Blue sweater as it was cold outside. I put on a pair of tennis shoes. "Your wearing that." Alice looked horrifed.

"Whats wrong with this."

"The top and jeans are fine its the tennis shoes."

"Well I know your going to be dragging me around the mall for hours and I want to be comptable." I couldn't help but glance at her in her Yellow plush sweater and dark wash jeans and White heels and wish I could look that good. Edward came up to me.

"Here." He handed me a black credit card.

"Oh no." I tried to push the card away from me. "I can't take that."

"Yes you can" He handed the card to me I wached as Jasper held out another black card to Alice. Emmett was handing a black card to Rosalie to who I had just noticed was in the room. She had a black Sweater dress on and a pair of black heels.

"Wait why don't the girls have there own cards."

"They do they just like using ours." Edward chuckled.

"yup." Alice giggled "We're spoiled. Now lets go girls." We all went and hopped in the car.

"Ok Alice were are we going."

"Airport."

"What the hell." I turned and looked at her. "Why?"

"Paris?"

"You are one crazy little pixie." I drove to the airport. Were we boarded a privet jet bound for Paris France. I saw Alice pull out a quite little pink phone with a keyboard and start typing something. I saw Rosalie pull out one that was red. I started to pout I wanted a cool phone. "Hey Alice were did you get that Phone I want one."

Alice dug through her purse. "Here" she throw me a phone it looked like the others only it was blue. "I knew you would want one."

"Thanks." I scrowled through the contact list and saw that everyone I had everyone's contact information.

"We all have the same phone only in diffrent colors. "Esme has a yellow one. Carlisle has a white one. Jasper has a black one Edward has a green one and don't ask me why but Emmett has a purple one." I couldn't help but laugh at that. I flipped it open and started to text my brother. I saw Alice pull out a fashion magizine and I figured Rose was texting Emmett.

_Jaz your crazy wife is dragging me to Paris." _

I wanted to here back from him I heard my phone ping and looked down at the message.

_Bells Paris wow she is a bit cray have fun but don't let her bully you into buying anything you don't want to._

_Jaz key I won't buy._

I texted back and closed my phone. We were just landing in Paris I could see the effile tower in the distence. We got of the plane. "Ok girls lets get some serious shopping done. I was dragged from shop to shop I had skirts and tops in every imagianible color and style not to mention pants and dresses. I had so many shoes handbags and accesiory's I was seriously wondering if I would have room in my closet and were Edward would put his clothes.

They went to drag me into another store. "Wait before we get anymore clothes I need to purches a bed."

Alice and Rose just smirked at me but we went to find a bed I found a beautiful canapopy bed. that I loved it was king size and so gourgous. Finally Alice and Rose dragged me into the last shop I made them promise. My eyes widened. I was in a langiery shop and some of those outfits were scadilize.

"Alice and Rosalie what do you think your doing."

"Helping you." Rose and Alice started throwing things in my arms by the end I had at least five bags filled and some of them would have made me blush if I could. The poor pilot looked like he was going to faint when he had to help us load everthing on the plane expecially the bed. We pulled into the driveway the giant moving van we had hired behind us. Edward and Jasper along with everyone else came out wide mouthed.

"What did you buy all of Paris."

"Just about." Alice shrugged.

Emmett opened the back of the moving Van "Holy shit thats alot of clothes and what the hell is with the bed."

"Oh thats to go in mine and Edwards room." I caught his eye and winked. I heard Jasper gaging behind me. "So who's going to set it up."

"I will Edward came forward and lifted it form the truck he took it upstairs and had it set up in moments. I put the blue comfotor set on it that I had bought there perfect. everyone was downstairs it was getting dark. I locked the door. and selfconciously slipped into a Blue teddy with matching panties that Alice had picked out. I don't think I've ever worn anything this reavealing in my whole life. I heard a knock on the door. "Bella are you ok."

"Yeah one moment." I slipped into a silky white robe tieing it around my waist. I unlocked the door. "Hello." I kissed Edward before walking back into the room. "Shut the door." When the door was shut I slipped the robe off my shoulders and turned around Edward looked at me open mouthed.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe she bought a bed for our room. I wasn't complaining but I keep getting evil looks from Jasper all night and Emmett keep cracking Sex jokes. I didn't even know if she wanted have Sex with me. I walked upstairs to check on Bella who was taking awhile. When I got to my door it was locked. I knocked and then waited for her to unlock the door. When she did she kissed me and I swear my knees went weak. She walked into the room and told me to close the door. I watched the silk of her robe slide down her arms. She turned around and I gasped.

A/N I know evil cliffy sorry its been a bit but I've been busy. please review will they sleep together will Jasper inturupt the only way you will find out is if you review becuse the more reviews the faster I update. thanks for the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight

Warning Lemon

Edward POV

I gasped there stood Bella in a little blue Teddy she had never looked Sexier. I stalked over to her and picked her up in my arms carrying her over to the bed my lips attached to hers. "Mmm Bella you look to Fucking sexy." She giggled at me.

"You really like it."I could see the insecurity residing in her coppery eyes.  
"I love it." I pressed myself up against her as I laid her down on the bed so she could see just how much I really did love it how much I loved her. "I missed you Bella." I kissed her eye lids as she sighed.

"I missed you to Edward. I slipped the blue material from her body being even more amazed at her body then I was before and not because she was a perfect Vampire but because she was Bella she was my wife. I kissed my way down her body coming to the heat of her. I kissed her there as she arched off the bed gasping in pleasure. I kissed my way back up her body and attacked her sweet lips.

I felt her hands slid around me jeans down and toss them to the ground and then my boxers followed soon after that. I saw her glance down at me and lick her delicious lips. "Like what you see." I purred.

"Mhmm" she muttered now it was her turn to let her lips travel down my body she reached were my cock strained for attention. She took me into her wet warm mouth and I anchored my hands in her chocolaty locks. Her mouth was sinful I felt the pressure build within me but I didn't want to end then.

"Bella that's enough." I gasped pulling her to me.

"Make Love to me Edward." The sexy satiny voice pleaded with me. I kissed her with all the passion in my body and positioned myself over her thrusting myself into her womanly warmth. It felt so good it felt like I had came home. I let her body guide me tell me what she wanted. "Faster I gasped as I took her harder faster bringing us both to earth shattering climaxes.

I collapsed unto of her "That was amazing." I kissed the side of her neck as she snuggled into me. I felt her nod against me. We went four more times that night and though I thought vampires weren't suppose to get tired yeah they can let me tell you.

Bella POV

Last night was amazing making love to Edward laying in Edwards arms this Bed and that Teddy were the best things I'd ever bought. "We have to get ready for school." I reluctantly got out of Edwards arms. I took a quick shower and then I went over to our closet and pulled out a dark blue pencil skirt and a flowy white blouse pairing it with a pair of black peep toes I quickly curled my hair and then I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap me in his arms.

"You look amazing."

"Mm so do you." I turned around and kissed him before going downstairs. Alice nodded in approval at my attire she was wearing a light purple v neck blouse and dark wash jeans and Rose was wearing black slacks and a yellow plush sweater.

"So Bella how was your night." Alice winked at me.

If I could blush I would be. "Amazing."

"Ah gross I didn't want to hear that." Jasper said from behind me.

"Aw poor Jasper." I swung around hugging him. "But we had to put the bed to good use." I smirked at him as he pulled a face. "Oh grow up Big brother." I laughed.

"Eddie boy over hear finally got laid." Emmett screamed. I heard a thunk "Shut up, or you won't be getting laid anytime soon." Rosalie hissed. I turned around and looked at Emmett's sad little face. "I laughed as much fun as it is to talk about my sex life we have to get to school. We all piled into Edwards car for another fun filled day at Forks high yeah right.

Sorry for the long wait try to update more but this one is really causing me writers block thanks for reviews please review no flames though.


End file.
